Round and Round
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: Sakura and Itachi are high school students facing the threat of college breaking up their current relationship. When they're alone on a school bus together, Itachi takes the chance to show Sakura just how much she mean to him. LEMON


This fic is written for cutecrazyice because I asked for drabble prompts and she requested Sakura and Itachi on a school bus. I haven't written Ita/Saku for a while so sorry if I'm rusty. Sakura is only a high school sophomore so she IS technically underage in this fic. If that bothers you, then don't read it.

XXXXX

Round and Round

Sakura scribbled the rough draft for her essay as the bus bounced along. Because this field trip to the observatory would get them home later than usual, she wouldn't have time to work on her essay before leaving for work at the Yamanaka flower shop. She was a sophomore honor student with straight As, was involved in several school clubs, was taking two courses over at the local community college, and worked part time. She had to find ways to manage her time or go completely insane.

Working on her essay also helped her forget the fact that her extra-curricular activities no longer involved a successful relationship with the devastatingly handsome Itachi Uchiha, a senior with equally high grades, a full ride to an Ivy League university, and the promise of a successful career with his father's company. Oh, and enough skill in bed that her thighs quivered just thinking about it, and she _was _thinking about it even as she took care no to so much as glance his way since he was sitting just across the aisle from her.

She had chosen to sit at the back of the bus, hoping Itachi wouldn't see her and sit more towards the front, but he had clearly sought her out and had spent half of the trip trying to engage her in conversation. She had ignored him and he had eventually taken the hint and the ride had continued on with both of them silent.

She had broken up with him a week ago. It was already April and she knew he would be going to the other side of the country for school in the Fall. There she was sure he would meet some pretty college girl and forget all about his silly high school sweetheart. Sakura would have been content to see the relationship to its inevitable conclusion if it weren't for one simple fact. She was dangerously close to falling in love with him. He was smart, popular, handsome, the valedictorian for his class, and so good to her that I was impossible for her not to fall for him. But she was no fool. Even if she did end up attending the same school as him, she would be two years behind him and by then, he would have found somebody else. She needed to sever ties now while her heart was still intact, and though she had told Itachi all this, he refused to take no for an answer, insisting that he wanted to continue dating her, even if it meant a long distance relationship.

The bus rumbled to a stop as they arrived at their destination. Sakura stood and smoothed out her short, pleated skirt, hating the fact that the back of her thighs stuck to the plastic material that seemed to cover all school bus seats. People towards the front of the bus filtered out slowly, and just as she was about to move forward, a firm jerk on her wrist pulled her back down to the seat. Hand was pressed over her mouth as she was forced to duck low. The unmistakable spice of Itachi's cologne filled her nose and she realized he meant to keep her hear on the bus after everyone had left.

The last of the students stepped off the bus and a moment later, the slam of the driver's door signaled that the driver had also exited the vehicle. They were completely alone.

She wriggled out of his grasp and shot him a withering glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I need to catch up with the rest of my class!"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you broke up with me," Itachi replied, his voice calm, but stern. "You owe me that much, Sakura."

Since their break up, she had refused to take his calls. She avoided him at school. She had even told her friends to ignore him if he asked about her. She didn't want to tell him her reasons for ending their relationship because she was sure he would find a way to warp her logic and change her mind.

"Just forget it, ok?" she spat. "It's over between us. There's nothing you can do."

They sat side by side on the bench seat as he regarded her with those dark, piercing eyes. She always felt like those eyes could see right into her and see her thoughts. Short pieces of hair that weren't quite long enough to stay in his ponytail, fell into his eyes and perfectly framed his face. Sakura's heart clenched. He was so damn attractive, so determined not to lose her. She had to stay strong.

"If you don't care about me anymore, just say it and I'll leave you alone," he said. "But I feel like you _do_ care and you're still running away."

Sakura tried to harden her glare, giving him an unwavering stare through a fringe of pink bangs. "I don't care about you Itachi. I don't feel the way I used to."

His dark eyes continued to bore into hers, almost as if he could see her lie in them.

"I don't believe you," he said.

And before she could protest, his hand was at the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. If there was one thing Itachi Uchiha knew how to do, it was kiss. The moment their lips touched, an electric current raced down Sakura's spine, leaving her tingling and breathless. Itachi's tongue traced her lower lip before nibbling it gently. Even if Sakura had had the mind to back away, his hand behind her head held her close. His tongue slid through her parted lips to sweep over her teeth and explore every familiar corner of her mouth. Sakura was caught up in that wonderful, dizzying sensation, so much more that a tiny whimper escaped her. That was all the encouragement Itachi needed.

With minimal effort, he was able to sling Sakura's thigh over his hip and maneuver her into his lap. Suddenly her groin was pressed against Itachi's, and it was easy for Sakura to tell that she was having an effect on him. The hardening bulge in his pants was pressed intimately against her, and only the thin layer of her satin panties shielded her from the roughness of his jeans.

He continued to kiss her, and though Sakura had intended to stop him, her hands were now running through his hair, freeing it from the black elastic band. His hands swept over her back before slipping under her short skirt. Her thong left her ass bare and he gave the toned cheeks a firm squeeze massaging them in long-fingered hands as he continued to kiss her senseless.

The contact made Sakura moan wantonly against his lips, her temperature spiking as moisture began to gather in her panties. She was a model student who had never once received disciplinary action, yet here she was, ditching a field trip to make out on the deserted bus.

"I knew you still had feelings for me," he rasped. "What game are you playing here? Why are you trying to break my heart?"

A hand gathered her pink locked and pulled just hard enough to break the kiss when she tried to reengage their lips. She was flushed and panting and not at all in the mood to talk, especially about the chosen topic, but she had no choice.

"You're leaving for college soon, Itachi. Things will change. I figured I'd end it now before wither of us got too involved."

"Sakura, we still have all, summer, and I thought we agreed that when I left, we would try the long distance thing."

"Sure, you say that now," she sighed in frustration. It figured he would end up dating the only man in the world who would rather talk about his feelings than make out. "But when you get to college, you'll change. You be surrounded by girls that you'll see every day. Our goals will be different and I might not even transfer to your school when I graduate high school. You'll get lonely and find someone else and if I'm going to be crushed, I'd rather it be now when it doesn't hurt so badly."

Itachi's eyes searched hers again, drowning her in their bottomless depths as a smirk formed on his lips. "For a smart girl, you sure are dumb. Do you honestly think I would find some other girl to replace the one I loved?"

And then his lips were on her, short circuiting her mind and preventing her from processing the fact that Itachi had just confessed that he was in love with her. His hands returned to her ass and guided her pelvis in a rocking motion, forcing her to grind against him.

Sakura gasped at the delicious friction, her damp panties becoming wetter as he squeezed her butt and kissed her hard. Through the lusty haze, Sakura managed to put enough words together to vocalize her shock, and when he plated a fiery trail of kisses down the side of her neck, she panted out, "y-you love me?"

"Yes," he growled against her skin. "I'd only just realized it before you broke up with me."

He brought a handover her cloth-covered sex and ran his pointer and middle finger slowly up and down her cleft, feeling her damp flesh twitch and pulse beneath moist silk.

Sakura moaned, back arching as he massaged up and down her slit, pausing to circle the hard bud of her clit. His teeth nipped at her neck, tongue sweeping over the skin to sooth and arouse.

"I was going to tell you, but you refused to see me. If you still don't want to be with me, I understand, but I had to let you know how I feel," he whispered against her neck as teasing fingers danced maddeningly over her sex, driving her into a frenzy.

Itachi's ability to keep speaking so eloquently while Sakura was falling apart might have been annoying if she had been able to think coherently. But now, all she could do was moan his name as he tugged her panties to the side and sank twin fingers to the hilt in her core.

His digits slowly scissored in and out of her dripping hole making, her sob in delight. Her skirt was hiked around her waist, and with a quick tug, her T-shirt was pulled up over her simple black bra. Sakura rocked her hips rhythmically against his hand, aiding him in pushing into her deeply. It felt so good but she needed more and fumbled clumsily with the fly of his jeans.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Itachi panted, his voice no longer so controlled as his rigid member sprung from the confines of his jeans. Sakura had never had sex in a place so public, a place where they could get caught and suffer serious consequences, but she needed him inside her and she needed to now.

Rather than answer, she guided him to her opening, waiting for his fingers to vacate before slowly sinking down on his shaft. The action effectively put an end to Itachi's questions as he grit his teeth against the pleasure. Sakura threw back her head and moaned at the feeling of his thick shaft inside her. It had only been a little over a week since they had last done this, but to her, it felt like forever and she had a burning need that demanded satiating.

She began to bounce enthusiastically, Itachi's hands gripping her hips and guiding her up and down his length. He managed to catch her bra with his teeth right between the satin cups and pull it down so tightened nipples came into view. He took one into his mouth and sucked hungrily, rolling the pink over his tongue as Sakura continued to ride.

Sakura's frantic bouncing would have rocked a smaller vehicle, but the large bus stood solidly still as Sakura worked her dripping hole repeatedly over her lover's shaft.

"That's so good," Itachi groaned against her breast as feminine muscles flexed around his manhood. She was tightening around him as she neared the brink, squeezing him, milking him.

His hands slammed her down on his length, forcing himself in deeper. Sakura cried out as he repeated the action over and over, knowing a little rough pounding often brought her to release. Hands fisted desperately in his shirt as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her thighs quivered as she reached her peak, her sex rippling and squeezing him mercilessly as she rocked her hips against his helplessly, riding the waves of her orgasm with eyes shut tight and lips brokenly calling his name.

Itachi's own release was imminent, too close for him to hold back. He slammed her hips down and held them there as he pounded up into her hard and fast, jackhammering into her supple body and driving the breath from her lungs.

Sakura could hardly breathe, her orgasm intensified by his hard thrusts, her vision starting to tunnel until she was suddenly pulled off his lap and to her knees. His member was pressed to her mouth and she instinctively began to suck, tasting her own juices and soon, the hot, bitter tang of Itachi's release.

She swallowed down the milky fluid greedily, her mind still in a daze after an earthshattering orgasm. Itachi collapsed back onto the bench, wobbly n his own feet and pulled Sakura's head to rest against his thigh. For a moment, they remained still as their labored breathing slowed. When they had the strength, the went about straightening their clothes, Itachi zipping up his pants and Sakura tugging her bra and thong back into place and smoothing out her skirt. She stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do, but he pulled her against him protectively, burying his nose in her rosette locks.

"Don't think that I told you how I feel just to get you back," he said. "But please at least consider giving the long distance thing a try. I can't promise that we'll be together forever, but I don't want to lose you. Think about it, but if your mind I made up, I understand."

Sakura knew his words were sincere and found that she didn't even have to go home and think about what she wanted. She already knew.

I don't want to lose you either, "she said, intertwining her fingers with his. "Because I think I might be faling in love with you too."

XXXXX

Aww, so sappy! It's the romantic in me I guess. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
